Step Away from the Food
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: This is just random story about me, my friend, the Angel Beats crew, and most importantly FOOD. A drabble and lots of randomness.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I don't OWN Angel Beats or any quotes or things from other shows.)

Arrival

"Ah!" I woke up with a start, my black hair moving in front of my face as I pushed it back.

"What is it?" Ray asked me tiredly. It seems my scream might have woke her up.

"I think we're dead." I turned around to see Ray laughing her ass off, bright red hair falling on the grass. "I'm serious. Look!" Ray takes a look around at her surroundings. There was a huge school with dorms, and trees all around.

"Uh Nicki? Do you think we're in Angel Beats?"

I jumped up in the air screaming, "Hell, yeah! Now, I can do something I've always wanted to do." I run right into school into the cafeteria.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ray yelled chasing after me. I hurry into the kitchen and grab some curry.

"Ah! This is the life!" I said like was in complete heaven. Ray just sighed and shook her head at my antics. Two boys and a girl came up to us. One of the boys had red hair and the other had blue hair, and girl had purple hair with a headband and a yellow ribbon tied to the side.

"Hey, how are you'll doing?" the blue haired boy asked trying to be polite. We knew who they were and why they here looking for us, but pretending not to know.

Ray put on her I-want-to-make-friends smile and said, "I good."

"I'm eating and you better step away from MY food," I said rather annoyed at being disturbed. The boys stepped back at the aggressive tone in my voice. The girl, however, looked unfazed, but by the look in her eyes she looked slightly frightened, too.

"Come with us," she said trying to keep her composure. Me and Ray looked at each other. Her purple eyes staring into my brown ones.

"Okay," Ray jumped in joy. I just sighed. As they started walking they looked back to see me dumping all my food into my backpack. They just sweat dropped while Ray just shook her head muttering under her breath, "You and your food." We followed after them into who knows where


	2. Chapter 2

The Battlefront

Me and Ray were following after the teens. We finally got in front of the principal's. We heard the purple haired girl mutter something about 'No God, Buddha, or Angel', and the door opened. _"About time," _I thought grumpily. To be honest, we already knew the password. We could have gotten in ourselves. We also know about the huge hammer trap, and I swear if I get hit by that thing, I'm dismantling it and use it to knock all the Battlefront's heads clean off. When we entered we saw all the other Battlefront members looking at us.

"Yurippe, who are they?" the average boy asked.

"They are our potential two new members to our team," she responded. Whoa, whoa! What does she mean were her members? I'm just here to do whatever the hell I want until I get obliterated. I looked towards Ray to see her purple eyes sparkling with glee. I rolled my eyes. Yuri turned to us. "Oh yeah, I haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Yuri, but people call me Yurippe. That's Hinata, Otonashi, Ooyama, TK, Matsushita the Fifth, Takamatsu, Takeyama, Noda, Fujimaki, Shiina, and Yui," she finished, pointing to each person as she said their names. I kind of zoned out towards the end. "Now, what's you'll names?"

"I'm Ray," my friend beamed cheerfully.

"I'm Nicki," I said bored.

"Last names?" My sarcastic nature kicked in.

"What do you need know our last names for? What are you a cop? Girl, are you getting high? You're starting to act suspicious." All the Battlefront had a what-the-fuck look on their faces. Ray looked like she was resisting the urge to smack her forehead.

"Okay…," Hinata exaggerated.

"Well, do you want to join the Battlefront?" Yuri asked.

"No," I said before Ray could speak.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Noda asked angrily.

"I mean 'no'. What other definitions of 'no' are there?"

"But if don't join us you'll-," I cut Yuri off before she could finish.

"Be obliterated by Angel," I said in a bored tone of voice. "Blah, blah, blah. This is the Afterlife. Blah, blah, blah. Get revenge on God for unfair lives. Blah, blah, blah. Living school life is wrong. Blah, blah, blah. Obliterated means disappearing and becoming reincarnating to a water flee or something. Blah, blah, blah. That's why we should join the Battlefront. Blah, blah," I finished up. Everyone had a surprised looks on their faces as I recited exactly what they were going to say. Ray just shook her head. I'm telling the truth though. I'm not planning to join the Battlefront, nor Angel. I'm just going to seat here relax, and enjoy the life of the Afterlife until I disappear. The whole reincarnation thing intrigued me. I've always wondered what life would be like if I was another species. Don't get me wrong I love being a human, but haven't you ever wondered, just one time in your life, what it would be like if you're a tiger, lion, or tree before. I always wondered that. If I was one and didn't like it I'll just hope someone kills me then I'll be reincarnated to something else. The Battlefront makes such a big deal out of it. Living the life of a human could be pretty boring after a while, if you keep doing the same thing EVERYTIME you get reborn. Try something new for once will ya. I dragged Ray out of the room as fast as lightning. All you could hear was her muffled 'Wait! Hold up!' as we left. I could laugh at the faces of the Battlefront as we did so.

* * *

**(A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter of humor and randomness. Until next chapter! See ya later!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Smile

"What the hell, Nicki?" Ray said annoyed. We were in the cafeteria now. "Why did you do that."

"Cause I didn't won't to join the Battlefront. Plain and simple," I replied back.

"Why not?"

"Because I have no interest in joining them."

"Aww! Nicki! I know what would cheer you up." I started looking at her in shock and anticipation. "'Pinkie Pie's smile song'." Oh hell naw.

"No!" I said annoyed. It's not that I don't like 'My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic' I do, sort of. I'm just not in the mood.

"Come on. Please!" Ray pleaded, putting on her puppy dog face.

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"Fine!" I gave up and went for it. Ray gleefully clapped her hands.

"So who starts first?" she asked.

"Let's do what we normally do," I suggested. On the count of three…one…two…three…we started singing.

_Both: My name is Nicki/Ray_

We changed the lyrics a little, so people don't look at s weird when we saw 'pony' because their not ponies.

_Ray: Hello!_

_Both: And I'm here to say_

_Ray: How are doing?_

_Both: I'm going to make you smile_

_And I will brighten up your day_

Soon we found ourselves cheering up a couple of NPCs.

_It doesn't matter now_

_Ray: What's up?_

_Both: If you are sad or blue_

_Ray: Howdy!_

_Both: Cause cheering up my friends is just what I'm here to do_

We were now riding down the rails with the NPCs.

_Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile_

_Ray: Yes I do_

_Both: It fills my heart with sunshine all the while_

_Ray: Yes it does_

_Both: Cause I really need's a smile, smile, smile_

_From these happy friends of mine_

We jumped of the railing.

_Both: I like to see you grin_

We were now playing jump rope with the NPCs.

_Ray: Awesome!_

_Both: I love to see you beam_

_Ray: Rock on!_

_Both: The corners of your mouth turn up is always Nicki's/Ray's dream_

_Ray: High five_

We saw a sad, lonely NPC, and ran toward her.

_Both: But if you're kind of worried_

_And your face has made a frown_

_I'll work real hard and do my best to turn that sad frown upside down_

We play with her, making her smile.

_Cause I love to make you, grin, grin, grin_

_Ray: Yes I do_

_Both: Bust it out from ear to ear let it begin_

We helped another one paint a wall.

_Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin_

_And you feel me with good cheer_

_It's true some days are dark and lonely_

_And maybe you feel sad_

_But Nicki/Ray would show you it isn't that bad_

_There's one thing that makes me happy and makes my whole life worthwhile_

_And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile_

_I really am so happy_

We sang to the NPCs standing against the wall of the hallway.

_Your smile feels me with glee_

They started following us.

_I give a smile, I get a smile_

_And that's so special to me_

_Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam_

We were hopping down the stairs.

_Ray: Yes I do_

_Both: Tell me what more can I say _

_To make you see _

We landed and started prancing around in the halls where teachers and faculty members were.

_Ray: That I do_

_Both: It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam_

We were being picked up by NPCs.

_Ray: Yes it always makes my day_

_Both: Come on everybody smile, smile, smile_

_Fill my heart with sunshine, sunshine_

_All I really need's a smile, smile, smile_

_From these happy friends of mine_

The NPCs smiled and started happily following us. They even joined in, too!

_Both with NPCs: Come on everybody smile, smile, smile_

_Fill my heart with sunshine, sunshine_

_All I really need's a smile, smile, smile_

_From these happy friends of MINE_

Me and Ray made our grand ending to the song in the gym. Lord's knows how we got there. Anyway we continued singing and you could hear the NPCs singing in the background.

_Nicki and Ray: Yes the perfect gift for me_

_NPCs: Come on everybody smile, smile, smile_

_Nicki and Ray: It's a smile as wide as mile_

_NPCs: Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine_

_Nicki and Ray: To make me happy as can be_

_NPCs: All I really need's a smile, smile, smile_

_From these happy friends of_

_All: Smile, smile, smile, smile, smile_

_Come on and smile_

_COME ON AND SMILE_

After we were done we were laughing and smiling. I bet we were really loud, too. I wouldn't be surprise if the Battlefront was watching us with shocked expression, which was just the case, but who the hell cares.

* * *

**(A/N: Here we are! Yes this is a slightly rewritten version of a 'My Little Pony' song 'Smile', which I don't own, deal with it. Anyway, please read and review! See ya later with more randomness!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Nicki, the Bully

The SSS just got done doing Operation: Tornado. They were all seating around the cafeteria, enjoying their meals. Me and Ray were enjoying their food at another table. "I wonder what the Battlefront might think of us now since we didn't join them?" Ray asked me. "I hope they don't think of us as enemies now."

"Who cares what they think of us?" I said. "And even if they did consider us enemies, we already know all their skills. All we have to do is train really hard to counteract them, and we'll be fine." The girls were done, so they put their trays in the trash.

"I can't believe those bitches refuse to join us," Noda seethed.

"Hey, calm down, Noda," Ooyama said. "It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is," he retorted back. "Those stupid, bitches are going to pay when I get my hands on them." What Noda didn't know was that he said that loud enough for both me and Ray to hear while they were walking out of the cafeteria, which was really bad, especially if I heard him. I froze in my tracks.

"What did you just say?" I snarled. I didn't know when I got beside Noda's table. It felt like I was there in an instant. Noda finally noticed me standing by him. Ray was behind me, looking real scared right now like she knows what's about to happen. "What did you just say?" I yelled this time before he could say anything, causing the other SSS members to look at us, but I didn't care at this point.

"I called you a stupid bitch!" Noda said. "What are you going to do about it?" Bad move. Before I knew it, I took out a knife from under my sleeve, and stabbed his hand into the table, keeping him pinned there. He screamed in pain. I grabbed him by the tie, forcing him to look me in the eye.

"Listen here, you little bastard," I said menacingly. "No calls us names, and gets away with it. I was just going to enjoy life and go with the flow, but now you really pissed me off. From now on, I'm make your life here in the Afterlife hell. Not even God could save you from me. Your going to be my new punching bag while I'm here. Your life here is going to be so hellish that your pervious life will just fill like a mosquito bite. Your going to be wishing that you're going to get obliterated, and never crossed me!"

"Wait, wait!" And Hinata comes to stop as do Otonashi, Yuri, and Yui, although she looked a little frightened. "C'mon, don't fight in the cafeteria, guys."

"Stay away this, you homosexual." Hinata could just stare wide-eyed and mouth agape.

"Clam down, Nicki," Otonashi said. "I'm sure Noda didn't mean to insult you both. Sometimes he's an idiot."

"Fine!" I huffed. "I just want an apologize, and then I'll let it slide."

"Noda! Hurry up and apologize to Nicki right now!" Yuri ordered him.

"Fine. I'm sorry for calling you a bitch, Nicki, Ray," he said, defeated.

"I apology accepted." The SSS were relieved, but not for long. If anyone know me, then they now how this going to turn out. "Now, give me the rest of your food," I said, going back to my angry mood, grabbing a bag out of nowhere.

"W-what?" Noda asked stunned. I could hear Ray chanted in the background 'please, Nicki, just let it slide' over and over, but I ignored her.

"You heard me. Put your damn food in the bag. All of it! And I think you're holding back for one minute, we're going to have a serious problem." He grabbed his tray, and poured his food in the back. "Good! Now take off your belt, and put it in the bag." The Battlefront eyes grew wide at this, and some turned red. They must have thought of something perverted. Those perverts. "Now, give me four hundred meal tickets," I said, after he was done taking off the belt.

"Whoa, hold it!" Yuri said, before things got out of hands, and plus she didn't feel like given up their meal tickets they worked so hard to collect during their operation. "Don't you think that's enough, Nicki. And Noda doesn't have four hundred meal tickets."

"Oh, so you don't, huh?" I asked, looking at Noda, even though Yuri was the that answered. "Alright, I understand. I'll be back tomorrow for the eight hundred meal tickets you owe me," I said venomously, jabbing a finger at Noda's chest. "And I'm taking your halberd and your tie." I grabbed them both and walked off, leaving the SSS staring after me. Ray looked like she didn't want to be with the them at the moment, seeing how they're going to question her about me, and followed hurriedly after me.

"Are you okay, Noda," Ooyama asked, once the tension settled down a bit. The SSS all smelled the air, and looked at Noda's boxers with wide eyes. He was peeing!

"Holy crap, Noda!" Hinata yelled, jumping back. "You're peed yourself!"

"Shut up, Hinata!" Noda said, embarrassed. "I never been so damn scared in my life, especially by a girl. Now I have to deal with this for the rest of my Afterlife life. Now, if you guys will excuse me, I'm going to be my room and change." As Noda left, the other members couldn't help, but to feel sorry for him. But he had to learn not to insult everyone, except Yuri. They just wondered how he's gong to deal with me. Or as they like to call it, he's new bully in the Afterlife.

* * *

(**A/N: Chapter four, hoped you liked it. Noda shouldn't have called Nicki a bitch, now he's in real trouble. Oh poor, Noda. Anyway, please read and review. No faming!)**


End file.
